wwe2kgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Show (Retro)
Imformation Game Rating: 90 HEIGHT: 7'0" WEIGHT: 425 lbs. FROM: Tampa, Fla. FINISHER: Chokeslam; KO Punch; Colossal Clutch FIRST WWE GAME: WWE WrestleMania 2000 CAREER HIGHLIGHTS: World Heavyweight Champion; WWE Champion; ECW World Champion; WCW Champion; World Tag Team Champion; WWE Hardcore Champion Biography Reminiscent of such goliaths as Andre the Giant and Big John Studd, Big Show is a feared competitor who intimidates opponents with his size and stare alone. The World’s Largest Athlete’s measurements are astounding. He weighs 441 pounds, stands a mighty 7-feet tall, wears a 22 EEEEE size shoe and boasts a 64-inch chest. It’s no surprise then that his in-ring debut left a crater-sized impression on the likes of Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair in WCW, where the young giant captured the WCW Championship on two occasions, along with the WCW Tag Team Championship. In 1999, Show emerged as a global star upon signing with WWE, where he collided with Superstars of great acclaim and captured a slew of titles, including the WWE Championship. From “Stone Cold” Steve Austin and The Rock to The Undertaker and Triple H, there’s no top name in the business who hasn’t succumbed to the man’s battering ram of a fist. He’s even gone toe-to-toe with world champion boxer Floyd Mayweather Jr., who only managed to clean Show’s clock at WrestleMania XXIV with the aid of brass knuckles. On a lighter note, The World’s Largest Athlete happens to be the world’s largest fan of the Rat Pack. He’s also an expert auto mechanic and owns a 64-foot yacht dubbed “Showdaddie.” And unlike the giants before him, Big Show harbors a sense of humor, which he put on full display in WWE Studios’ 2010 theatrical release, “Knucklehead.” Yet make no mistake, Show, the first man to capture the WWE, WCW and ECW Championships, is still more proficient at delivering punches than punchlines. At 2011’s Vengeance, he unleashed a devastating half-ton superplex on Mark Henry, which not only shook the ring to its core, but also caused it to implode. Now that’s high impact. At WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011, Show captured his first World Heavyweight Championship and won the Intercontinental Title at WrestleMania XXVIII, marking another first for WWE’s giant. Despite these accolades, Big Show turned his back on the fans by siding with John Laurinaitis at No Way Out 2012. But he did not hesitate to dump “Big Johnny” after Laurinaitis was ousted as General Manager following that pay-per-view, opting instead to go into business for himself and pursue personal vendetta against John Cena and, later, World Heavyweight Championship rivalries with Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. In summer 2013, The World’s Largest Athlete took a hiatus away from the ring and when he finally returned months later, he didn’t hold back in voicing disapproval over WWE COO Triple H’s heavy-handed rule of the organization. That outspokenness, however, has led to great hardship: Triple H and Stephanie McMahon publicly embarrassed him into complicity first by informing him that his ironclad contract wasn’t so airtight after all, and then by reminding of his failed business investments and financial distress. Cognizant that his job is always on the line, Big Show has reluctantly kowtowed to WWE’s power couple on numerous instances, becoming an unwitting weapon at their disposal. Most recently, an emotionally wrecked Big Show — at Stephanie’s provoking — delivered a KO Punch to WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes in the hope of sparing The American Dream an even worse dismantling by The Shield. Still in possession of a dynamite-loaded fist, Big Show remains a monstrous threat, but how much longer can The World’s Largest Athlete operate in the world of Triple H’s oppressive authority? Section heading Write the second section of your page here.